


有五次Gilfoyle亲了Dinesh和有一次Dinesh亲了Gilfoyle

by sammy3104



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy3104/pseuds/sammy3104
Summary: “你的意思不是和我，是吗？”Gilfoyle依旧用那种他说所有事时用的单调语调问道。Dinesh没有回答。他之前从没和男人接吻过。“嗯。我的错。”
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Kudos: 2





	有五次Gilfoyle亲了Dinesh和有一次Dinesh亲了Gilfoyle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Gilfoyle kissed Dinesh and 1 time Dinesh kissed Gilfoyle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354346) by [mrsthessaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsthessaly/pseuds/mrsthessaly). 



当Gilfoyle第一次吻Dinesh的时候，他嗑嗨了。

Dinesh那时候在孵化器里住了不到一个月，他对自己那一时刻的生活只知道很少的事情：

1.他被失败者包围了。2.如果他不想让自己被同化，只能通过不交朋友来克服这间房子里的失败者氛围。3.他的app超棒。4.他在一年之内就能变富，然后在他表弟面前炫耀。5.那个叫Gilfoyle的是他遇见过的最恶劣的人。

Dinesh和房子里的任何人都不来电，但是那个叫Gilfoyle的绝对是最糟糕的。他傲慢又无知，Dinesh甚至不能确定那些带有讽刺意味的种族笑话是否有一半是有意讽刺的。很奇怪，他们有相同的工作日程，所以他们经常是客厅里唯二的人。不幸的是，Gilfoyle甚至不是那种安静的怪胎，他是那种 _自以为是_ ，又 _会挑衅别人_ 的怪胎。他们有时在工作之后会一起打游戏。而且他总是散发着一股青草般的甜味，一种Dinesh记得之前闻过，但是想不起来是什么的味道。

他那晚知道了Gilfoyle身上的是大麻味，他看到他和Erlich在院子里和其他人共用一支烟管。还有两个女人。

Dinesh不确定他站在窗边看了他们三分钟，五分钟，还是十分钟，但他唯一确定的是他要加入那个团体。那边有女人的团体。有两个呢。

他漫不经心地靠在自己的椅背上问Gilfoyle下次再开派对能不能把他算进去。Gilfoyle笑话他说 _派对_ 的方式。Dinesh让他去用肥鸡巴噎死。当晚，Gilfoyle在一局使命召唤（Call of Duty）比赛中途拉下耳机朝院子方向摆了摆头，他死气沉沉的眼睛睁得大大的，带着一种安静的暗示，一只手给Dinesh展示了一些大麻。Dinesh起身跟上他。

“女孩子们去哪儿了？”过了一会儿Dinesh问他，当时在场的只有他，Gilfoyle，Erlich，那个几乎不会说英语的亚洲人和一个Dinesh从来没见过的家伙。

Gilfoyle只是耸耸肩。“Erlich把他们吓跑了，”他说着把烟管传递开来，“很明显，他之前从没见过姬佬。”

他们争论着，直到太嗨了无法继续争论为止。

Dinesh整晚都在玩着那个他在大学里学到的把戏，把烟弄进嘴里再吐出来，而不吸进去。因此，他仍然能保持冷静且避免引发哮喘。

“你什么都没抽进去，是不是？”当其他人都进屋了，只有他们两个人坐在躺椅上时，Gilfoyle问他。

Dinesh以为自己没有，但他的精神比他想的要软弱。

“我有哮喘。”他答道。

“不，你没有，”Gilfoyle嗤笑，“你只是个童子军。”

他们交谈着，Dinesh几乎就要忘了Gilfoyle是他遇到的最差劲的人了。

他点燃了一支普通的烟，站起来。Dinesh的眼睛懒懒地跟着他直到Gilfoyle坐在他的躺椅尽头，大腿碰到Dinesh的大腿，默默地吸着烟。他也在喝啤酒，一个Dinesh从没见过的牌子，老拉斯普汀（译者注：Old Rasputin，一种俄国产的啤酒牌子）。他的胡须有点恶心，在他瘦削的脸上不太丰满，绑在马尾里的长头发看起来油腻腻的。当他们交谈时，Dinesh注意到他的牙齿是怪异的圆形。Gilfoyle是个怪人。他的眼睛很漂亮。

“如果你不吸烟的话为什么要加入我们？”他说话的时候烟雾从他的嘴和鼻子里冒出来，让Dinesh想到了恶魔。

“我原本希望有一个性运之夜。”他回答道。

“好吧。”Gilfoyl说着用一只破旧的黑匡威踩灭香烟，然后靠过来。

他的嘴尝起来像烟灰缸，他闻起来像甜的青草味的大麻，他的舌头像棉花。

这个吻持续不到五秒他就退开了，Dinesh睁大双眼直直地盯着他，心跳疯狂地敲击着他的耳朵。他屏息着。

“你的意思不是和我，是吗？”Gilfoyle依旧用那种他说所有事时用的单调语调问道。Dinesh没有回答。他之前从没和男人接吻过。“嗯。我的错。”

Gilfoyle拍了自己的腿两下，站起来走回屋子。

Dinesh第二天上午问他关于吻的事，但他耸了耸肩说他当时太嗨了。Dinesh决定不追究。Gilfoyle没把这当作什么大事，他也不打算那么做。这是帕罗奥图（Palo Alto）。这没事。

他接下来几个星期一直在偷窥Gilfoyle的后脑勺，跟着他，主动展开对话，邀请他玩游戏。Dinesh告诉自己这是好奇心作祟，不是他在等着那件事再次发生。

那件事没有再发生过。

几个月之后，Dinesh收到了两张游戏交流大会的邀请，他没去找表弟Wajeed，他在和Gilfoyle排队等着玩一个新型的第一视角射击游戏，这简直是革命性的进步，他发现自己意外地交到了一个朋友。

可能Gilfoyle也注意到了，但他什么都没说，就像他对那个吻也什么都没说一样。

————————

直到一年之后，那件事又发生了，起初是一个玩笑。

Dinesh并不是忘记了Gilfoyle吻过他，但他不知道该怎么处理这个信息，所以他什么也没做并把它放在一个长长的清单上，清单上列满了从他搬进这个孵化器之后发生的怪事，例如：

1.他有一次用窄汤匙喝汤被Erlich教训了一顿。2. 他询问Jian Yang关于他的app的事，并且立刻后悔了。3.他用泳池游泳又被Erlich教训了一顿。4.如果他没有在给自己买的东西上贴上名字，就会有人吃掉它（而且有时就算上面有他的名字，也会被其他人吃掉）（其他人=Erlich）。5.有一次，在他们足够熟悉之前，Gilfoyle吻了他。

他没有再做过那件事直到TechCrunch。

“你到底是在面对我的代码时是基佬，还是只是在面对我时是基佬？”

Dinesh不想回答这个问题，所以他又拿了一杯酒，做了一个在接下来他会非常熟悉的一个举动：他什么都没做。

“喝光它，也不会改变你是什么样的人。”

他们当时没有共住一个房间，但是在同一层楼。Dinesh并不知道为什么当他们所有人一起离开酒吧时，电梯里会只有他和Gilfoyle两个人。他把它和其他命中注定的事都一起归档，尽管他觉得自己醉了，这件事注定会发生，而不是因为命运。Dinesh不习惯喝酒，但是他想杀死一些他以为很早以前就被他杀死了的东西。Gilfoyle仍然在逗他，不知道在用什么东西戳他。在之前的日子里，这对他来说只是娱乐，小孩子的把戏，往Dinesh身上扎针看他能忍耐到什么程度。那是他们之间的游戏。

“你是程序基还是只是个基佬？”

“我不知道。”

如果他没有那么醉，他不会那么说，听起来像真的一样，因为在那个时间，那是关于他自己最真实的事情——而且Dinesh是个骗子。

Gilfoyle嗤笑，仍然没有留意到任何事。

五分钟之后他才注意到他和Dinesh站得近到鼻子碰鼻子，大猫一样的眼睛里放大的瞳孔，酒精和恐惧的气味，Dinesh把一只手放到自己的胸膛上感受着心跳。他不能让那一部分的自己撒谎。

有一个瞬间他注意到Gilfoyle的犹豫和不确定，然后他靠过来。

那个吻尝起来像酒精，但是Dinesh知道那是他身上的。他们好像在打架一样把对方推到走廊的墙上，手急切地触碰着他们能碰到的任何地方，牙齿撕扯着皮肤。Dinesh手抓紧他的头发上，果然和他预想的一样油腻腻的。Gilfoyle吻着他，就像他平时对待Dinesh的方式：准备把他击溃。

当Dinesh又一次把他们翻转过来，用他自己的身体把Gilfoyle压到墙上，手仍然停留在他的头发上，他们的勃起隔着牛仔裤互相触碰着。这次很真实。这次不像那次在躺椅上。

“我是在开玩笑。”Gilfoyle说着，那双猫一样的眼睛大睁着，嘴唇鲜红。Dinesh感觉到嘴里有酒精和血的味道。“我不知道... 你之前不知道。”

“我之前不知道。”这是Dinesh唯一能回答的。

这也不是谎言。

Dinesh意识到自己是真的醉了。

这不像你随便亲一个几周前偶然认识的陌生人，你在亲吻你最好的朋友。

Gilfoyle环顾四周，看到地上被他们碰倒的花瓶，看到他放在Dinesh胸膛上的手，呼吸沉重且断断续续的。他舔了舔嘴唇。当他再次抬起头时，手里抓着他的房间钥匙。

Dinesh在没有听到任何询问时就点了点头。

————————

TechCrunch结束之后三个月，他们都没有讨论过那件事，直到它又一次发生了。

Dinesh没有醉，但他看着Gilfoyle整晚越来越醉。

他们在喝酒是因为他们赢了比赛，因为他们拥有一个硅谷从来没见过的了不起的产品，因为他们工作很辛苦，而且和互利的官司之后没有人想赞助他们这件事简直是鬼扯。Dinesh当时端着Erlich给他的第一罐啤酒。Richard在喝着第二杯，在和什么都没喝的Jared热情地交谈。Erlich坐在地上，用烟管里抽着大麻，Gilfoyle在他面前喝着第八杯啤酒。Dinesh在看着他。

他最近没像之前那样把头发扎成马尾，胡须上沾了泡沫。最近几个月他的胡须长长好多。当他说话的时候，几乎注意不到他的奇怪的牙齿。

Richard上床睡觉了，Jared道了晚安。

Erlich和Gilfoyle在交换着什么药物能带来最好体验的故事。

Dinesh在看着Gilfoyle。

上次Gilfoyle喝醉时告诉Dinesh他的嘴唇很好看。他们当时没有接吻，但Dinesh希望今晚他们会。

Erlich在地板上躺了一会儿突然开始打起鼾来。Dinesh看着Gilfoyle抽完剩下的大麻，就像他一直在看着他做任何事那样。当Gilfoyle把脑袋放到Dinesh膝盖上，叹了一口气；他很疲倦，很醉，还嗑嗨了。Dinesh摸了一下他的头然后快速拿开了，好像烫到他了或者怎么样，像在触摸一个恶魔。他屏住呼吸。

他注意到他的头发不像之前油腻了。Dinesh在那个TechCrunch的夜晚告诉他的这件事。现在它们很柔软。

“你能做到的，知道吗？” Gilfoyle说。

Dinesh张开嘴想回答，但又闭上了，把手重新放回Gilfoyle的头发上。Gilfoyle的呼吸隔着牛仔裤热热地喷到他的大腿上，他用手指划过他的头皮。

某个瞬间，Dinesh在爱抚他的朋友的脑袋，而下一个瞬间，Gilfoyle转过身双手放在DInesh大腿上把自己撑起来吻住Dinesh，像他对DInesh做的所有事那样：表明自己的主导地位。Dinesh不确定自己喜欢Gilfoyle的吻，是因为他喜欢统治者，还是他喜欢统治者因为他们让他想到Gilfoyle。他从来不知道这个问题的答案。无论哪个原因，他把Gilfoyle抱紧，如愿以偿，贴着他的胸膛用心跳告诉他Dinesh这个骗子不敢说的事实。

他的嘴里满是啤酒的味道，他闻起来像甜的青草味的大麻，但还有一种他现在几乎已经熟悉的东西，一种Gilfoyle特有的东西。

Gilfoyle用那双漂亮的大眼睛看着他，嘴唇微张，那些奇怪的圆形牙齿离他的嘴是那么近，让Dinesh比起看到，更能感受到那些在他上嘴唇的轻咬。

“我就知道！”Erlich在他们身后的某个地方突然大叫，“我他妈的就知道！没有人能在没有性关系的情况下活在那种紧张的氛围里。哈！”

Gilfoyle脱下鞋子砸向他，让他闭上该死的嘴，然后一路牵着Dinesh的手穿过他的卧室锁上门，打开Dinesh不了解的重金属音乐。

Dinesh不确定是太嗨还是太醉阻止了Erlich，但他第二天什么都没有说。

他们经常在Gilfoyle喝醉之后鬼混。Gilfoyle经常喝醉。

————————

Gilfoyle在Anton死后再次吻了他，当时他是清醒的。

“留下来。”他对着正在扣上他的绿色裤子的Dinesh说道。Dinesh抬头看他。Gilfoyle没有正视他的目光，而是挠着那一条被Dinesh的胡茬刺伤的皮肤，那里呈现出一种愤怒的红色的。

Dineshi之前从来没有留下来过。

他用手指抚摸着Gilfoyle的头皮，直到他渐渐睡去，一只手放在胸膛上。

————————

“我爱你。”

Dinesh一直闭着眼睛，直到他听到这句话。Gilfoyle没有看他，他的巨大的猫状瞳孔锁定在天花板上。他没戴眼镜，可以说是很漂亮。

他们躺在Dinesh的床上，肚子向上，被围绕在汗水和Dinesh沉重的呼吸声里。Gilfoyle双臂交叉放在赤裸的胸前。

Dinesh盯着他肩膀后面还没痊愈的纹身，没说话。

“你不打算说点什么吗？”Gilfoyle一分钟后问道。

“我不知道该说什么。”Dinesh回答道。

“好吧。”

Gilfoyle翻过身，侧卧着看着他。他们已经秘密做这件事有很长时间了，Dinesh仍然不知道原因。为什么是Gilfoyle？为什么要保密？为什么他什么都没说？

“别挠了。如果你在它愈合之前就把疤揭掉，它会留一个瘢痕。”Dinesh没注意到自己在被训斥之前，不断用手指摩裟着那个看了让人觉得疼痛的纹身。“你得让它自己脱落才行。”

他的嘴唇仍然是Dinesh在他身上感受到的最柔软最温暖的东西，但是当Gilfoyle吻着他的嘴，它尝起来酸酸的。

他又摸了摸那个小小的标记，如释重负，记住它的形状，直到他撕掉它。

شہزادی *

————————

“我爱你。”Dinesh在他们分开十年后说出了这句话。他当时抓着Gilfoyle燕尾服的翻领。Gilfoyle吃惊又无动于衷地盯着他，就像第一次在泳池旁的躺椅上，他嗑嗨没意识到Dinesh不是在说他而用吻颠覆了他的世界一样。

Dinesh已经有九年没见到Bertram Gilfoyle了，但他知道关于他的所有事情就像他从没揭掉那个伤疤一样。

Dinesh知道关于他的每个人都知道的大事，比如去年他是怎么打破所有增长预期的，比如他最近在给那些仍在使用网络的小公司的网络安全证券市场投资，并创造出令人难以置信的收益，比如他在妻子去世后给癌症研究捐献了大笔资金。Tara在新闻照片中显得年轻又幸福。Dinesh寄过去一张支票。他没有写卡片。更正：他没有寄卡片。他收到了一张有着Gilfoyle签名的感谢信，他知道这不是Gilfoyle写的，因为太客气了。而且他也不会寄信。这不是他的风格。Dinesh也没有写任何卡片，不仅因为他们已经好多年没有说过话了，而且因为Gilfoyle总是直接忽略掉他的废话，并且Dinesh知道他会注意到他的 _我知道我们很多年没见面了如果你需要我的话我一直在这_ 有着别的意思。

他不知道如果他寄了一张那样的卡片，他能不能接受Gilfoyle的礼貌但冰冷没有签名的感谢信作为回应。

Dinesh也知道那些不大不小的事，比如Gilfoyle没有最喜欢的乐队因为他的口味不稳定——但是Black Sabbath和Napalm Death总是送礼物的安全选项，他最喜欢的游戏是鬼屋魔影（Alone in the Dark），他吃麦片是因为太懒不想学做饭。

而且Dinesh知道那些小事，那些可以让他温暖起来的事情，在他上床前在网上读到关于他的文章时——有时是他一个人，有时和伴侣，但再也没有和他一起。比如他刷牙的方式，比如他们一起躺在床上，他把手掌放在他的胸口感受心跳的方式，比如他因为受到过其他人的伤害而用讽刺隐藏真实想法，比如Dinesh就是那些人中的一个，比如Gilfoyle十年前爱过他。

十年后Dinesh被迫面对他从来没有也永远不会像他爱Gilfoyle一样爱其他人的这个事实，他很害怕现在再把这件事说出来会太迟了。

“你别再给我打电话了。”九年前Gilfoyle扣上他的紧身牛仔裤时说道。这本不该发生的。

“你应该别再接我的电话，”Dinehs用一种骄傲的，傲慢的，抱怨的语气回答，他的眉毛随着他说的话在脸上扭动着，“你无法远离这一切又不是我的错。”

“你不打电话来会比较容易。”当Gilfoyle因为他们是一群叛徒而离开魔笛手时对Dinesh这样说，而且他不再相信Richard的眼光，或许那是真的，Dinesh了解太多关于他的小事，但不知道还有第二层真相。

“那真的不容易。”这也是真的。

他坚持了一个月就重新打过去了，而当他这么做时，他发现Gilfoyle决定屏蔽他的号码比不接要更容易。

Gilfoyle眨了眨眼。

Dinesh在发送魔笛手十周年纪念邀请时和Richard和Jared抗争了一番。没有他在就不一样了。他们欠他的。他是创始人之一。他们多年前在一起奋斗，而那一切都不再重要了。他们同意给他寄一封礼貌的邀请，但都知道他不会来的。Dinesh知道他会的。而他没有出现——不管是为了台上贴着他名字的椅子，还是演讲，还是合影。

Dinesh在酒吧里发现了那双熟悉的巨大但无聊的眼睛。他穿着昂贵的燕尾服，喝着廉价的黑啤。

他看起来很好。他的头发现在剪短了，而且两颊有了些颜色。他看起来重了，但Dinesh知道他有在锻炼，因为他看到了照片，狗狗们，房子，新纹身，那个巨大的巴风特（译者注：Baphomet，羊头恶魔，撒旦的代名词）出现在他肩膀后面原本有一句大胆的声明的地方，摩托车，他想象自己和他出现在以上所有的场景里。他的胡须中夹杂着点灰色，比Dinesh之前见过的所有时候都要长。

抱着他的感觉是自他离开之后发生在Dinesh生活中的任何事都无法比拟的。

那双美丽的眼睛还是和原来一样。

而他低头看着他，什么也没说。

* 译者注：这个词是巴基斯坦人的通用语言Urdu语，是王子（Princess）的意思。本文原作者在评论区留下这个设定的解释：在第二季他们要从孵化器搬到新办公室时，Dinesh打包好了自己的东西，但是不想把他的东西搬到卡车上，抱怨在巴基斯坦的时候都由仆人来做体力活，自己只需要做些脑力活就够了，Gilfoyle帮他搬东西并喊他princess，后来又说Dinesh写的是princess code。在本文设定中：当GIlfoyle厌倦了这么多年里和Dinesh偷偷鬼混，他不想过于多愁善感。他想让Dinesh知道他是认真的，但又不能直接告诉他，就用这种方式让Dinesh觉得受宠若惊又慌乱。没错，Gilfoyle确实为Dinesh刺了一个巨大的纹身。但是另一方面，这也是一种侮辱，这是Gilfoyle单方面的给予，最后又单方面收回。


End file.
